


Lucario in Flaaffy's Clothing

by YaoiGodess



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Boys' Love, Crossdressing, Drama, Furry, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A human-hating, wild Lucario finds paradise when he meets a cute, domestic Flaaffy at a farming village. Can love blossom between the two? Read and find out! Lucario/Flaaffy (M/M). SLASH. Not for people who hate slash stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucario in Flaaffy's Clothing

A wild Lucario quickly ran through the forest as he tried to escape two Pokemon trainers who are chasing him in order to capture him. It wasn't the first time he was chase by Pokemon trainers. There were times when he almost got captured by one, but he was able to escape thanks to his clever thinking. It was a nice autumn day. The leaves of the trees are in beautiful shades of red, orange, and yellow. The wind gently flew through the forest as leaves gracefully dance among it. The wild Lucario ran as fast as he could as he dodged every Pokeball being thrown at him.

His name is Wolfgang. He is a wild Lucario who hates humans. He can't stand humans! Humans are such a troublesome bother to every Pokemon in the world. They think they can capture any Pokemon they want and make them their pets. They make Pokemon fight against each other in these ridiculous battles. And they keep them trapped inside these really small, round things called Pokeballs. That's why Wolfgang hates humans with a passion. He refused to let himself get captured and put up with all that nonsense that humans make Pokemon go through.

Wolfgang ran and ran til he stop in his tracks, realizing that he is out of the forest. No trees, big boulders, or bushes to hide in. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.

Damn it! The jackal thought. What am I going to do? Those assholes will catch up to me any second. If one of them captures me, I'm screwed!

He looked around and saw a farming village from down the hill. He ran towards the village with great speed as he heard the two Pokemon trainers argue back and forth, searching around the forest for the wild Lucario. As he went into the village, Wolfgang was extremely careful not to be seen by any human. If any of those humans saw him, some of them might be a Pokemon trainer and would try anything to capture him. That is something that Wolfgang dreads the most. He would be damned if he gets captured by a human. He came by a nice, little farm of Mareep and Flaaffy. In the farm's grassy field that is surrounded by a wooden fence, lots of Mareep are playing on one side of the field while lots of Flaaffy are at the other. Each Mareep and Flaaffy both wear a bell around their necks. Wolfgang leaned forward against the fence as he smirked.

Pets! The jackal thought. Nothing but mindless pets is what they are. They should be ashame of themselves for letting humans take advantage of them.

He noticed something coming down the dirt road from here. It was a wooden wagon being pulled by a Tauros. The wagon is full of harvested crops. A old man is driving the wagon.

Ah, fuck me! Wolfgang thought as fear and panic swept over him. I can't let any human see me. I got to hide somewhere.

He quickly climb over the fence and landed on the tall grass as he crawled through it. But the grass wasn't tall enough to completely hide the jackal from the old man.

Even this grass isn't enough to hide me. He thought as he crawled his way through the tall grass. I have to find a different way to hide.

The jackal looked til he spotted a small group of Mareep nearby. An idea popped in his head as a devious smile spread across his face.

"Hey, little Mareep." He said as he silently whistle to the group of Mareep. "Cute little Mareep. Come here. I have a game we can all play."

The small group of Mareep, full of youth and innocence, happily skipped along to Wolfgang to play this 'game' that he mentioned. The wagon strolled on by as it passed the farm of Mareep and Flaaffy, unaware that a wild Lucario is hiding among a small group of Mareep. Wolfgang chuckled to himself, satisfied with how well his plan worked.

He didn't see me. He thought. I was hiding among these little guys and he didn't even see me. God, humans are so stupid! I am such a genuis. I can't believed that worked.

"Ummm, excuse me, young Lucario." A voice said, startling the jackal. "I don't think that was nice to use the children to hide yourself."

Wolfgang rise himself out of the group of Mareep and saw a Flaaffy standing before him.

Oh, shit, now I'm screwed! He thought as he started to feel unease. That damn Flaaffy is going to blow my cover.

"Please, please don't tell your master I'm here." He begged and pleaded as he got out of the group of Mareep. "I'm sorry for using them like that. I don't know what I was thinking. I won't come back here again. Just please don't tell your master that you saw me. Please!"

"You mean the farmer?" The sheep asked. "He's not here. He's out of town for the next few days. His brother is watching the farm while he's away. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone that you're here. As long as you're not hurting anyone, that's fine. Just don't use others like that again."

"Oh..." Wolfgang said as he sighed with relief. "That's good. What a relief! Thanks, I own you one. Say, why do all of you Flaaffy and Mareep have to wear those bells around your neck?"

"Oh, you mean this?" The Flaaffy asked as it showed him the bell on it's neck. "We have to wear these bells just in case we get lost. It's for our own safety."

"That's a laugh."

"Is something wrong with a Flaaffy like me to wear a bell?"

"Oh, no! I didn't mean to be rude. The bell looks great! It's cute for a pretty girl like you to wear."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy!"

"Sorry! My bad! I meant to say is that it looks cute for a pretty boy like yourself. What am I saying? Ah, man! I'm so sorry!"

The small group of Mareep started laughing at Wolfgang, making him blushed a bright red.

This is so embarrsing. The jackal thought. How can it get any worse?

"That's enough, children." The male Flaaffy said. "Now run along and go play with the others."

The group of Mareep left the two Pokemon alone to go play with the other Mareep. Now it was just the wild Lucario and the domestic Flaaffy.

"Hey, sorry about what I said earlier." Wolfgang said as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head. "I really did thought you were a girl."

"That's OK." The male Flaaffy said as he giggled. "It's not the first time someone mistakes me for a girl. I might look like a girl, but I'm still a boy."

"By the way, what's your name?"

"Fern."

"That's a nice name."

"Thank you. And yours?"

"The name's Wolfgang."

"It's a lovely name."

"Thanks!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Wolfgang."

"Nice to meet you too, Fern."

"Say, where are you from? You don't look like you're from around here."

"Nope. I just came here. I go where the wind takes me."

"Don't you have a owner?"

"Never have one."

"So, you're from the wild?"

"That's right."

"That is so cool!"

"Really? Damn, I didn't think a domestic Pokemon like you would be interested."

"Are you kidding me? It's so boring out here. All I do is sit around and eat grass all day."

"Don't you have a family that cares about you?"

"I got seperated from my mom when I was a Mareep. My dad got killed by a Luxray. My brothers and sisters have been sold to many different farms that are far away from here."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I know."

"Do you have any friends?"

"No."

"It must be lonely out here in this farm."

"No, it's OK. I'm not so lonely all the time. I sometimes play with the Mareep. And the other Flaaffy keep me company. But, I sometimes wished that I could go outside the fence and explore new places. I want to know what it's like outside the farm."

"So you've been here all your life?"

"Yeah. Ever since I was a Mareep."

"How would you like to come with me as my traveling companion?"

"Really? You'll do that for me?"

"Of course. After all, I do own you one."

"I hope I won't be a bother to you."

"Actually, I always wanted to travel with another Pokemon. It does get lonely sometimes. I could use the company."

"Where do we go first?"

"Well, I saw this fair that was near the village when I came."

"You mean the Harvest Moon Fair?"

"You know about it?"

"Yes. It always comes here once a year on the night of the harvest moon. It was to celebrate the good harvest of many crops."

"How about we go there before we leave tomorrow?"

"You really mean it?"

"Yes."

"Yay! This is so exciting. I always wanted to travel a lot."

"Let's go then."

"Wait! What about the farmer? He might noticed that I'm gone."

"He's not going to miss one Flaaffy. He's got a ton of them."

"You think he won't noticed one missing Flaaffy?"

"Of course. Humans don't really care if one of their Pokemon is missing or not. They just keep us Pokemon as pets."

"OK. I'm ready to go."

"Fern, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Wolfgang grabbed Fern's forelimb with his paw as he smiled. This made Fern blushed a bit, but he was careful not to let the jackal see. The two Pokemon walked through the tall grass as they climbed over the wooden fence. Then they left the farm together, leaving the bell that Fern took off buried deep underground where no one can find it.

XXXX

Wolfgang and Fern spent the entire day at the Harvest Moon Fair. They have to dress up as humans so they wouldn't be seen by any Pokemon trainers. They manage to find some clothes to wear from someone's costume trunk that they found near a carriage. Wolfgang wore a black jacket and a green baseball cap. Fern wore a sun hat and a cute white dress with pink frills that was small enough to fit him. The day at the Harvest Moon Fair was like any other day you would spent at a fair. (Except with Pokemon of course.) There were thrilling rides to ride and fun games to play. There were also some exciting events happening at the fair. There were a Rapidash race and a Miltank-milking contest. Tauros riding and Mareep herding. Contest for the biggest vegetable and also a cook-off. There is even a petting zoo and a circus, each one involving with Pokemon.

Wolfgang was disgusted with how Pokemon are treated around here. But there is a bright side to his visit to the fair. The only good thing about being at the fair is spending the day with Fern. Fern was nothing like any other Pokemon that the jackal has met. There is something very special about Fern. He's mild-mannered. He's very gentle. He's nice and modest. He's very considerate. He's absolutely happy about being out of the farm and willing to learn what's out there in the world. And he's so damn cute! The sun hat and the frilly dress makes him even more cute than he usually is. He even looks cute when he is sipping lemonade through a straw. That sheep just looks so loveable and cuddly! Wolfgang never believe in love at first sight. But spending the day at the fair with Fern has proved him wrong.

Fern feels the same way about Wolfgang. Wolfgang is the first Pokemon that sheep met outside the farm, and yet Fern has become strangely attracted to him. The jackal is brave and cunning. He cares about other Pokemon except himself. He's real tough and charming. He's kind and empathic. And a real rebel against humans. Also, he's so fucking hot! He has such a nice and strong body. And he's so helpful. When Fern's hat got blown away by the wind and landed in the lake, Wolfgang took off his baseball cap and jacket off as he quickly swim through the lake to get it and bring it back to the sheep. Fern laughed at the sight of his soaken-wet friend. He secretly admired how sexy Wolfgang looked when his fur is wet. He was like a masculine god under the sunlight! Wolfgang is a very extra-ordinary Pokemon, and that's why Fern loved him.

Night descended upon the fair as a bright harvest moon light up the sky. Multi-colored fireworks shoot into the air as they explode in sparks of vibrant color. Wolfgang and Fern were riding the ferris wheel. The cart that they are riding in went up and up til it reach the top of the ferris wheel. Both Pokemon can see the entire fair from up there. They can also see the harvest moon and the exploding fireworks.

"Wow, it looks beautiful tonight." Fern said as he stared at the fireworks in amazement. "The fireworks are real pretty."

"Yeah." Wolfgang said as he smiled. "But not as pretty as you."

Fern blushed at the jackal's compliment as he giggled, covering his mouth with his forelimb. Wolfgang wrapped an arm around the sheep as he pulled him close. Fern smiled as he kissed the jackal on the cheek. Wolfgang blushed at first, but smirked as he kissed the sheep tenderly. Fern kissed back as he wrapped his arms around the jackal's neck. Wolfgang wrapped his arms around the sheep's waist as he pulled him deeper into the kiss. They finally stop kissing as they panted for breath.

"I love you, Wolfgang." Fern said.

"I love you too, Fern." Wolfgang said.

XXXX

Wolfgang and Fern left the fair together, paw holding forelimb. They went inside an old abandoned barn far away where they can get some privacy. They quickly took each others human clothes off as they toss them aside and embraced each other, kissing each other with a deep and burning passion. Wolfgang's tongue began to demand for entrance as he growled. Fern happily obeyed, turned on by the jackal's growls. Both Pokemon's tongues dual with each other as they both moaned through the kiss. Wolfgang (still kissing the sheep) gently pushed Fern on a pile of hay with him on top.

The kissing finally stopped as the need for oxygen came in. Fern stroked the jackal's face as he smiled, a expression of compassion and tenderness in his eyes. Wolfgang smiled with the same expression in his eyes as he gave the sheep a tender kiss. He nuzzled his face against the sheep's neck, enjoying the feel of wool against his fur. Fern started laughing to the tickling sensation given by the jackal. Wolfgang chuckled as he started licking one of the sheep's sensitive ears. Fern shudder as he moaned softly.

"You like that, baby?" Wolfgang asked seductively as he bite into the ear, stroking the sheep's chest and waist.

"...yes..." Fern panted as he moaned. "...I like it... it feels great... I want you inside me so badly... ah... oh... ah... I need you now!"

"Calm down, Fern, we're just getting started." Wolfgang scold as he made a sexy growl.

He noticed the sheep's member rising from its sheath. He started licking the sheep's other sensitive ear as he reach one paw to rub the sheep's sheath and ball-sack. Fern gasped as he began to moaned loudly. He was always been a virgin. He had never been touch there before in his life, and he was in utter bliss. Wolfgang saw the sheep's arousal grew, and he smiled as it did, scratching and rubbing the sheep's ball-sack as he bite into the ear he was licking. Fern moaned even louder as his 8-inch member completely exposed itself.

Wolfgang licked his lips as he grabbed hold of the sheep's swollen length and started pumping it. Fern gasped as he started moaning uncontrolablely, giving in to the jackal's sensual touch. Wolfgang licked up and down on the sheep's member as he growled seductively. Fern held his head back as he moaned softly, getting more and more horny by the jackal's sexy growls that never seem to end. Wolfgang swirled his tongue around the head of the sheep's harden member as he massage the sheep's ball-sack, tasting pre-cum that kept oozing out of the member's slit. Then he took the whole 8-inch in his mouth as he bobbed his head up and down on it, growling really loud with a sexy grin. The growling from the jackal caused vibrations around Fern's length, causing his endless moans and groans to grow louder and louder as he arched his back. Wolfgang kept massaging the sheep's ball-sack as he sucked and sucked some more, swirling his tongue around the swollen member tensely.

"...ah... ah... oh... oh... Wolfgang... ah... ah..." Fern panted through moans of pure ecstasy as he put a forelimb on the jackal's head. "...this... oh... oh... feels... ah... ah... S-soooooooo good... yeah... oh... oh... yes... ah... ah... I'm... oh... oh... gonna... AH!"

Fern squeezed his grip on the jackal's head as he screamed loudly, cumming inside the jackal's mouth. Wolfgang make sure he drink every bit of the sheep's delicious, milky cum up. Some of it drip from his mouth and onto his fur. Fern flip back as he tried to catch his breath. He was extremely high from his first orgasm.

"Mmmmmm... you taste great, Fern." Wolfgang said in a seductive tone as he stood up and licked the cum off his lips, savoring the taste of the sheep.

Fern snapped out of his high when he noticed the jackal's 12.5-inch member grow really hard as it risen from its sheath. This made the sheep blushed a bright red as he stared at his soon-to-be-lover's big, fat, and long cock. The sight of it is making Fern feel... lusty.

"What?" Wolfgang asked as he looked down and laughed when he saw his own erection. "Must have got horny after blowing you."

"I'll take care of that, big boy." Fern purred seductively as he crawled on his knees toward the jackal and grab hold of the jackal's harden length, eyes filled with lust.

He swirled his tongue around the head of the member before he went sucking on one of the balls of the ball-sack. He sucked the other ball as he jerk the jackal off, squeezing the member gently.

"...ah... ah... O-oooooooooooooooooooh... yeah... oh... fuck yeah... ah... ah... oh..." Wolfgang panted through moans and groans as he growled endlessly. "...oh... oh... A-aaaaaaaaaaaah... F-Fern... you naughty boy... ah..."

Fern giggled as he stopped what he was doing all of a sudden. Wolfgang made an angry growl at the sheep for stopping. Fern just ignore the jackal as he turned around and started rubbing the jackal's erection with his tail. Wolfgang shudder as he moaned softly, making his sexy growls. Fern use the blue orb on his tail to rub up and down on the jackal's rock-hard member before he started rubbing it around the member's head smoothly, making the jackal moaned with blissful pleasure. He finally stopped as he turned back around and started licking the head tensely before he take the whole 12.5-inch in his mouth, deep-throating the jackal. He bobbed his head up and down on the member as he slurped all the pre-cum that kept oozing out. Wolfgang moaned louder and louder as he growled at the sheep to go faster. Fern knew that the jackal was near his climax. He just waited for him to take control. And he did. Wolfgang grabbed the sheep by the head with both paws as he bucked his hips in and out with all his might, moaning and groaning along with his growls as he bit his bottom lip. Fern started making loud noises which caused some massive vibrations around the jackal's swollen length. This makes Wolfgang moaned even louder than before as he pumped in and out of the sheep's mouth with greater speed, growling endlessly as he grew closer and closer to his climax.

With a few final thursts, Wolfgang held his head back and howled extremely loud to the heavens as he explode his seed into the sheep's mouth. Fern happily gulped it all up before he removed his mouth from the jackal's soften member as he breathe heavily, trying to catch his breath. Wolfgang's eyes rolled back as he let go of the sheep's head and fell backwards on a nearby pile of hay as he panted deeply for dear life.

"Wolfgang, are you alright?" Fern asked with concern as he went over to the jackal to see if he's OK, a expression of worry on his face.

"I'm fine, Fern." Wolfgang said with a reassuring smile as he stroked the sheep's head. "That was the most fantastic blowjob anyone has ever given to me! You're real good at it. How did you learn to do that?"

"Well, I used to watch the farmer's Tauros and Ponyta make-out and have sex in the barn when everyone is sound asleep." Fern explained as he blushed at the memory of it. "I see them sucking each other before the Tauros starts fucking the Ponyta."

"Have you ever wanted to experienced what that Ponyta is going through with the Tauros?"

"No, not exactly. I always thought it was fun to watch. But I sometimes have wet dreams about being the bottom boy."

"Well today is your lucky day."

Wolfgang pulled Fern into a deep and passionate kiss before he lay him forward on the pile of hay. Fern stood on his forelimbs and feet as he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact with the jackal's 12.5-inch member. Wolfgang just sit there as he marveled at the sheep's behind.

"You got a really cute butt, Fern." He said as he rubbed the sheep's behind before squeezing it, causing the sheep to shudder.

He chuckled as he spit all over his paw and insert one finger in the sheep's entrance. Fern start to shake uncontrolablely as he moaned softly, feeling the jackal's finger move in and out of him at a slow pace. Wolfgang insert another finger in the sheep's entrance, now moving in a scissor motion. Fern moaned and groaned as he gripped the hay and squeezed it tightly, feeling his walls loosen. He begged and pleaded for the jackal to go faster. Wolfgang insert a third finger into the sheep's entrance, moving all three fingers at an alarming rate. Fern moaned and screamed in pain mixed with pleasure as he squeezed harder and harder on the hay. The sheep's walls began to become more and more loose by the jackal's invading three fingers.

Wolfgang suddenly stopped as he pulled his three fingers out of the sheep's entrance. Fern began to whine as he pouted. Wolfgang chuckled as he flip the sheep over so that he was facing him.

"I just want to see your pretty face when I cum in you." He said as he spread the sheep's legs apart, covering his harden dick with a lot of spit.

"OK, just be gentle." Fern said as he closed his eyes, preparing for the impact.

Wolfgang smiled as he kissed the sheep on the forehead. He than positioned himself as he slowly entered the sheep. Fern shudder as he felt the jackal's monster-sized cock go inside him completely. Wolfgang let Fern adjust to it for a few minutes before he moved back and thurst into him, hitting the sheep's 'sweet spot'. It caused Fern to moaned loudly in ecstasy.

"...again..." He demanded in a rapsy voice. "...hit it... again... please..."

Wolfgang did as he was instructed to do as he pumped in and out of the sheep in a slow pace. He hate to see the sheep in pain.

"...faster..." Fern panted. "...go faster..."

Wolfgang did as the sheep wished, moving in and out of him in a speeding pace as he hit harder and harder on the sheep's 'sweet spot'. Fern kept on screaming in pure ecstasy as the jackal's monsterous length jabbed his 'sweet spot' in every brutal thurst.

"...ah... ah... y-yes... oh, yes... oh... A-aaaaaaaaaaaah... fuck me... fuck me harder, Wolfgang..." He pleaded. "...fuck me like there's no tomorrow... ah... ah... O-oooooooooooooooooh, fuck yeah!"

"...you're... so... tight and warm... Fern..." Wolfgang growled as he thurst in and out of the sheep with great force.

Both Pokemon's ecstastic moans and groans echoed through the abandoned barn as their sweaty bodies grind with each other. Wolfgang rolled them over so that Fern was sitting on him. Fern rode Wolfgang's entire 12.5 inch wildly, bouncing up and down on the jackal's rod. Wolfgang began jacking the sheep off with one paw and laid his head on the other. Fern moaned louder and louder the harder he bounce. Wolfgang groaned as he watch his lover at work, making his sexy growls that put the sheep over the edge. Fern jerked back violently as he screamed real loudly, cumming all over his lover's waist and chest. His walls began to tighten around the jackal's member.

"Oh, fuck!" Wolfgang shouted as he cum inside the sheep.

Fern rested in Wolfgang's arms as he sighed deeply. He was about to say something to the jackal, but closed his eyes as he slept. Wolfgang smiled as he gently kissed the sheep and fell peacefully asleep, still inside him. He doesn't have to hear what Fern was about to say. He already knew.

XXXX

Wolfgang and Fern spent the rest of their lives traveling together as soulmates. They are free from humans and their cruel treatment on Pokemon. They love each other forever and ever as long as they live, even in death. That was the tale of a Lucario in Flaaffy's clothing.

The End.


End file.
